1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel body of a spinning reel that delivers fishing line forward and a spinning reel that uses this reel body.
2. Background Information
A reel body of a spinning reel includes a housing that has a housing space for housing an oscillating mechanism, a rotor drive mechanism, or the like, a cover member mounted to the housing so as to close the opening formed in the housing, and a guard member that covers the rear portion of the cover member (refer to Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2004-129571). For design purposes and to prevent the fishing line from becoming tangled, this housing has a shape wherein the side view becomes narrower toward the rear portion.